The clover
by Yingpurin
Summary: Are you superstitious? Well, the heroine of this story is. Her obsession is crazy. What will happen if she met a guy who believed that no one controls your own fate except yourself and fall in love, maybe?
1. Intro

Ying: I think I am going to start another long series again. Kami-sama, please stop me from being so halfhearted. I don't want to be like that you know.

Natsume: Tch. I doubt so.

Ying: Shut up! Hey, you are back?

Mikan: Hi, Ying.

Ying: Hi. Anyway let's start the story. As usual, I don't own Gakuen Alice or it would be like crap.

* * *

"Oh no! I should not go south today, but the school is in the south. What should I do?"

(Ying walks over and call the girl who is suppose to do the intro)

Oh hi! I am Mikan Sakura. I am the heroine of the story if you can't tell. Yellow is an unlucky colour today. Demo, the Maths textbook is in yellow and we have Maths today. I know! I will just use one of the cute book covers I brought the other day. Gomen, I was reading my horoscope of the day. My lucky item is a bowling ball. Better go get it out before I forgotten.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Itaiiiiiiiii! Hotaru, why did you shoot me?"

"I thought you would have gotten used to it. Anyway, we will be late for school because of you." A beautiful girl with purple, emotionless eyes said.

"Give me five minutes; I will be down after I take some things."

"You better hurry or else……" Holding the Baka gun in her hands.

"Ok, ok."

**At the dining room….. **

"Ohayo, Minna!"

"Ohayo, Mikan!" All the beautiful girls who is having their breakfast replied.

Did I tell you that I lived with all my best friends? They are Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Misaki. All of our families own big business. For example, Hotaru's parents own the biggest bank in the countries and that's not all of it. In simple terms, we are rich, super rich. All of our parents happen to be friends, they thought of putting their daughters, which are us to live together in this huge house since they are busy.

"Mikan, your lucky item is a bowling ball today?" Anna asked.

"Yup!"

"You only have 4minutes and 36seconds left to eat." Hotaru said.

"Mou, Hotaru. Oh yes, I am taking another way to school today."

"Why?" Sumire said.

"Are you asking the obvious?" Hotaru said while drinking her coffee.

"Oh my god, is that egg yolk in yellow colour?!"

"What other colours can it be?" Everyone thought.

"Yumi, take it away. Oh gosh, I almost ate it and will be unlucky for the rest of the day." Mikan said to her personal maid.

"Yes, Sakura-sama." She quickly clears the plate of 'unlucky' eggs.

"I will leave now. Yumi, please get me my bento. I will be leaving from the northeast gate today."

"Yes, Sakura-sama." She bowed and walked out of the room.

"See you all in school then. Oh yes, Sumire, I suggest not drinking that juice you are about to drink, it's your unlucky colour today." Mikan grabbed two more pieces of toast and ran off.

"I wonder when is she going to get rid of that habit?" Misaki said.

"Of shocking Sumire?" Anna said looking at the stoned Sumire because she has already drunk half the glass before Mikan told her.

"No, of being so superstitious. We also should get going then." Misaki said and dragged the stoned Sumire out the dining room.

**At the school gate……**

"Ah, it's the princesses!" Someone shouted when the girls stepped out of their limo. (They are the princesses of the school. Due to their extremely beautiful looks. Each of them has something that they are very good at.)

"Ohayo, Imai-sama." A group of girls said.

"Ohayo."

"Ohyao, Harada-sama!" A guy said.

"Ohayo! How are you today?" Misaki replied.

"I am fine." That guy almost fainted.

"Ohayo, Shouda-sama." Two guys said.

"Ohayo." Sumire replied. While thinking where is all the handsome guys gone to.

"Ohayo, Nonoko-sama, Anna-sama." A group of girls said.

"Ohayo!" The duo replied.

(All of them have their own fan clubs.)

"Ano, Imai-sama. Where's Sakura-sama?" One fan girl said.

"She will be arriving….."

"I AM LATE!"

"Now."

All the girls and boys there formed two neat rows by the side.

"Ohayo, Sakura-sama." They bow and said.

"Ohayo! Genki?" The girl said as she ran to her friends.

(1/4 of the school's population is a fan of our heroine.)

* * *

Ying: I think I will stop here. If you like it, please review and let me know. If the responds is good, then I will continue because I still have 2 fantic uncompleted. So, it all depends on you.


	2. The guys

Ying: I decided to continue this story because I really like the plot. I am also a superstitious girl. Well, not as crazy as Mikan is, that's all. As usual, I don't own Gakuen Alice. Let's get the story started, then.

* * *

Before I go any further into the story, I would like to re-introduce the characters since this story has something to do with horoscopes and stuff.

**Mikan Sakura**

**Gender: Female**

**Birthday: January 1**

**Age (At this point of the story): 16**

**Horoscope: Capricorn**

**--**

**Hotaru Imai**

**Gender: Female**

**Birthday: October 25**

**Age: 16**

**Horoscope: Scorpio**

**--**

**Anna Umenomiya**

**Gender: Female**

**Birthday: March 3**

**Age: 16**

**Horoscope: Pisces**

**--**

**Nonoko Ogasawara**

**Gender: Female**

**Birthday: July 11**

**Age: 16**

**Horoscope: Cancer**

**--**

**Sumire Shōda**

**Gender: Female**

**Birthday: February 9**

**Age: 16**

**Horoscope: Aquarius**

**--**

**Misaki Harada**

**Gender: Female**

**Birthday: June 14**

**Age: 16**

**Horoscope: Gemini**

**--**

**Natsume Hyuuga**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: April 17**

**Age: 17**

**Horoscope: Aries**

**-- **

**Ruka Nogi**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: April 28**

**Age: 17**

**Horoscope: Taurus**

**--**

**Yuu Tobita**

**Gender: Male **

**Birthday: October 5**

**Age: 17**

**Horoscope: Libra**

**--**

**Yome Kokoro**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: December 8 **

**Age: 17**

**Horoscope: Sagittarius**

**--**

**Tsubasa Andou **

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: August 15**

**Age: 17**

**Horoscope: Leo**

**--**

**Kitsuneme**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: September 14**

**Age: 17**

**Horoscope: Virgo**

(As you can see, I have modified their birthday to the 12 horoscopes.)

**

* * *

**

On the way to the classroom…..

"This bowling ball is so heavy!" Mikan complained while dragging the 9kg ball with her to the classroom.

"No one asked you to bring such a thing." Hotaru said while walking. She showed no actions of helping Mikan.

"Mikan-sama, do you want me to help you to carry your things?" A fan boy asked Mikan.

"It's ok. I still can manage." Mikan gave him a bright smile. That guy almost fainted.

Finally, they have reached their classroom.

"Oh yes!" Mikan suddenly remembered something. She walked over to Hotaru's place.

"Hotaru, this is for you." She handed her a pair of sunglasses.

Hotaru just stared at the sunglasses.

"This is your lucky item today. Remember to bring it with you wherever you go." Mikan said.

"Anna, this is yours and Nonoko, this is yours." She handed Anna a box of colour pencils and a bookmark to Nonoko.

"Sumire, this is for you." Mikan gave her a penknife.

"Last but not least, this is yours, Misaki." She gave her a small bottle of perfume.

Everyone is not surprised as this is one of Mikan's usual routine.

Then, Mikan went back to her seat. She almost tripped over her bowling ball.

She had a feeling that today something bad is going to happen. Her tea leaf reading yesterday also told her the same thing. She hope is not something too bad.

"Did you saw them?" A girl sitting 2 seats away was talking to her friend.

"Oh yes, I did. They are so handsome!" Her friend replied.

"You saw them too? Me too. They are like guys that just walked out of a shoujo manga!" Another girl joined in.

"I heard that they just transferred in today. They are in class 2A if I am not wrong." Another girl said.

"Wow, they are in the elite class." One of the girls that spoke before said. (Ying: Erm, I think they have forgotten the fact that they are also in the elite class, 1A.)

"Ne, what are you all talking about?" Mikan asked. (Ying: Finally!)

"Oh, Mikan-sama, we are talking about the new transferred students in class 2A." One of the girls replied her.

"Oh." Mikan said. Well, she wasn't really interested in guys. If it was about horoscopes and stuff, she would be happier.

As she was thinking about her new horoscope book she brought a few days ago, the teacher came in.

**Lunch time!**

"Are we going to have lunch in class today?" Mikan said to her best friends whom are now at Hotaru's desk.

"Sumire and me are going to the café. We didn't bring a bento today." Nonoko said.

"I am going to the café too." Misaki said.

"Then, let's eat at the café today, then." Mikan said.

"Ok!" Anna said. Well, Hotaru agreed without speaking.

**At the school's café…. **

For everyone's information, Mikan's school is a private school for rich students only.

"We will go to our usual table first." Mikan said.

"Ok." Misaki, Sumire and Nonoko replied and went off to buy their food.

The three girls sat down at their usual table and started eating.

"Wow, Anna, your meatball looked so delicious." Mikan said while drooling.

"It's a new recipe. I will give one to you." Anna said while giving Mikan one of her meatballs.

"Thanks, Anna." Mikan took a bite. "It's so delicious!"

"Haha. Thanks."

"Hotaru, why are you moving further and further away from me?" Mikan asked.

"I don't want to not have any lunch left especially if I am sitting beside a glutton." Hotaru said.

"What did you say?!" Mikan shouted.

Hotaru just gave her a you-are-a-glutton look and continue eating.

Misaki and the rest are back with their food.

After 5 minutes, commotion started in the café.

"I wonder what happened?" Mikan said.

Just then, 6 handsome looking guys appeared in front of the café.

The first guy standing in front of the group was wearing a cap and had a star tattoo near his eye.

Beside him, is a blonde guy wearing glasses, giving off the aura of a class rep.

Behind them, there are 2 guys; one of them had dark blue hair and red colored eyes, the other was also blonde and had blue eyes like a foreigner.

The last 2 guys at the back, one of them had brown hair and looks more cute than handsome and is smiling like an idiot, the other one looked like his twin but with a more pointy hair.

"This school is really not bad." The guy with a cap said.

"Well, it's a school for the rich." The guy with glasses replied him.

"And there are a lot of cute girls too." The guy with a cap continued while looking around the café.

"Especially the group sitting nears the window there." The guy who's smiling like an idiot said.

**Back to Mikan's group…. **

"They are quite good looking." Misaki said while eating her salad.

"It's not like we never saw any good looking guys before." Sumire said while drinking her soup.

"That's true." Anna and Nonoko said.

"I think they are the new transfer students that the girls in class are talking about today." Mikan said.

"Oh, so they are new here?" Hotaru said while drinking her tea.

"Anyway, I am going now. I have to go to the club." Hotaru said. She is the head of the inventing club despite being a first year student.

"Me too. I am working on a new recipe today." Anna said. She's the cooking club's president.

"Me too. There's an experiment to be done." Nonoko is the vice-president of the science club.

"Oh, I just remember, I have a photo shoot today." Misaki is a well known model.

"I got training today too." Sumire is the captain of the girl's tennis school team.

"I have to go to the student council today. And I am doing tarot reading with some girls later on." Mikan is said to be the next student council president.

"Well then. Since we are all done, let's go." Mikan said while standing up.

The girls walked past the guys and they stared at each other for awhile.

* * *

Ying: I think I am done now. Though, I really have no idea what the next chapter will be.


End file.
